Side Story...Ichigo and the Magic Lamp
Side Story...Ichigo and the Magic Lamp is the two hundred eighty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki has a dream and tries to escape from it. Summary Ichigo wakes up and finds himself in a place resembling the deserts of Hueco Mundo, he is also dressed in an ambiguously Middle Eastern fashion. Next to him he finds a black cat, resembling Yoruichi Shihōin's cat form, but the cat doesn't speak and merely meows at Ichigo. Later on, he meets with Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado next to a bonfire. The three are also dressed in a similar fashion as Ichigo and he tries to interrogate them about it. His friends seem surprised and insist that's how they always dress, Chad asks him if he hit his head and addresses him as . When Ichigo refuses to acknowledge the name Uryū suggests he might have forgotten his name. Ichigo makes the claim that his name is Ichigo Kurosaki but the others dismiss it as nonsense. Soon after, Chad announces the time has come and they all get to their feet to walk away, before Ichigo is finished talking. The group travels on the back of Bawabawa; which the others insist is a camel. On their way, Uryū tells them he's concerned about their current target and says they will have to be very careful. Orihime assures him that all will go smoothly, as he made the plans; she addresses him as . Uryo thanks her, addressing her as . He asks Chad if he agrees and addresses him as . Ichigo is quite perplexed at his friends' behaviors. When the four arrive to a city Uryo tells Ichigo the details of his plan: They are to sneak into the mansion of a man called , a wealthy merchant, in order to steal a one of a kind jewel called the . Ichigo asks if they are thieves, but Chaido claims they are burglars; which is one and the same as far as Ichigo is concerned. The four sneak into the mansion and enter the treasure room. To Chigo the treasures look as if taken from a dream. Ori Mei agrees with him and Uryo explains that that's because this is all indeed a dream. He instructs the others to focus on finding the Snow Crystal. Ichigo asks what the Jewel looks like and Uryo describes it as pure white, shiny and cold as snow to the touch; with a calming and beautiful appearance. Ori Mei points to a treasure chest in the middle of the room and suggests they look there first. Uryo picks the lock and as the chest opens the four are amazed to find an oil lamp, the body of which is designed like the head of Kon's plushy. Uryo explains that the lamp is not Kon, but the lamp of Aladdin of the Arabian Nights; which is the basis for the dream. Ichigo tries to inquire with Uryo if they are indeed in a dream and Uryo replies that they are, as things would never go this smoothly outside of a dream. Right after he finishes his sentence, the lights turn on and they hear the voice of Ura Vira, who is revealed to be Kisuke Urahara's dreamworld duplicate. Ura Vira, accompanied by duplicates of Tessai Tsukabishi, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Jinta Hanakari, informs them that they are trapped. Uryo explains that Ura Vira is the richest man in the country and has accumulated his treasures from all over the world. Ura Vira tells them he anticipated break-ins and is well prepared for them. He pulls a red cord dangling from the ceiling and releases a huge ball that drives the four burglars away. The next pulls release two dogs and a sheep that chase the four around, shoots arrows, and fires laser beams at them. The four escape into a random room and hole up in it. Having no way of escaping, Uryo says they have to fight. When Ichigo remarks they are unarmed, Ori Mei reminds him of the lamp. Chigo is at a loss, at first, as to how to fight with a lamp, but then recalls the legend of Aladdin and starts rubbing the lamp; hoping it is magical. After a few seconds of rubbing the lamp begins to glow and then lets out a plume of pink smoke, which reveals a tiny Genie that takes the appearance of Rukia Kuchiki and insists her name is . She takes immediate offense to Ichigo and disappears, forcing Chigo to summon her back. When she returns, Ichigo asks her to take them out of the room, as Ura Vira's crew begins ramming the door. Rukiruki refuses to grant Ichigo's wish, as Genie law prohibits her from granting wises of people with tainted hearts. She also cannot grant wishes to people with dyed hair; as she believes dyed hair leads to delinquency. Ichigo eventually manages to persuade Rukiruki to grant them a wish by playing on her pride. Ori Mei wastes their first wish by wishing for cake, but Ichigo says even his baby sister knows how to make a cake and insists she proves her powers by getting them out of the room in which they are trapped. She does, but lands them in a toilet booth. After they exit the toilet, Ichigo realizes he should have used the wish to wake himself up from the dream. Rukiruki says since she already broke the rules she might as well grant them the third wish. Ichigo is about to wish to be woken up, but the other three push him down and wish for the Snow Crystal. Ichigo claims since he summoned the Genie the wish should go to him. His friends try to lay a guilt trip on Ichigo, but since it is his dream he believes he can do whatever he wants. While they are arguing, Rukiruki disappears. Ori Mei suggests they settle this with a vote, which of course goes three to one for the Snow Crystal. While Ichigo is pinned down with Seele Schneiders, Ori Mei grabs the lamp and rubs it, but the Genie that eventually emerges is Lieutenant Renji Abarai's duplicate; . He says Rukiruki is to be executed the next day for breaking the laws of . He implores Ichigo to go and rescue her. Before he can grasp this development, the other three arrive on a magic carpet and whisk Ichigo away through a Senkaimon-like portal. The Lamp Society is a copy of Soul Society, except most towers are replaced with minarets and most buildings have onion domes. Chigo is unimpressed as he wonders how he has gotten himself into this situation again. However, since he's already gone that far, he vows to stick to it to the end. All of a sudden, he hears Yoruichi's voice who compliments him for his words and says that's what she's been waiting to hear. The carpet drops from beneath them and the four, plus one cat, fall towards the ground. The carpet falls with them and then changes its shape and turns out to be Yoruichi, revealing the black cat is just a black cat. She explains that Rukiruki will be executed in a place called that lies deep within Lamp Society. In order to reach it they will have to defeat the . Yoruichi bids the four farewell, saying they must meet up again, alive. Uryo, Ori Mei, and Chaido all salute Yoruichi and make their exit. Ichigo is left alone, wondering how he is going to land. Yoruichi promises he won't die as he is in a dream, however, the landing is still very painful. As soon as he lands, Ichigo encounters the duplicates of Ikkaku Madarame and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki; who is a giant. He next finds himself in the Sōkyoku Hill secret training ground, where he picks out the dream version of Zangetsu. At the Solamp, the dream version of the Sōkyoku is released, but the bird in this case turns out to be the size of a song bird and its attack consists of pulling at Rukiruki's bangs. When Chigo arrives and grabs the bird in one hand, Rukiruki berates him for not coming to save her sooner. Ichigo senses an attack from behind and blocks it, but instead of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, he finds himself facing the Wakame Ambassador. Before they begin their fight, Ichigo asks Byakuya to remove his costume. When he does, Ichigo can't hold in his laughter as he finds Byakuya's attire completely unfitting of the real 6th Division captain. Byakuya holds a sword to his throat saying Ichigo must like treading on other people's pride. Ichigo faces him and the two reenact their final fight, at the end of which Byakuya concedes the fight to Ichigo and leaves. Ichigo lets out a victory cry before fainting. When Ichigo wakes up, he is back in the desert. He believes he has awoken from his dream and is thoroughly surprised to find Uryo, Ori Mei, and Chaido in front of him. After expressing his frustration he is approached by Ren Jin and Rukiruki; who thank him for her rescue. Rukiruki agrees to grant him his third wish. His friends want to wish for Ichigo to wake up, but he says he will wake up on his own eventually and so wishes for the Snow Crystal for his friends. Rukiruki summons the precious jewel and it lands in Ichigo's hands, where it turns out to be fishcake. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu wakes up in her quarters from another bad dream involving fishcake. She goes on a walk and encounters her captain, Retsu Unohana, having a cup of tea. Flushed with embarrassment, the lieutenant joins her superior. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Uryū explains that this episode's story is set in an alternate world. He then proceeds to caution the audience that a common way to wander into such a world is to fall down a hole; it would therefore be wise to steer clear of open holes. When Ichigo makes a skeptical remark Uryū rebukes him for not paying attention to his warning, intended for careless people such as Ichigo. Ichigo begins to protest, saying Uryū is the one who should be careful, but just then a hole opens up beneath their feet and they both fall in. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki (as Chigo) #Yasutora Sado (as Chaido) #Orihime Inoue (as Ori Mei) #Uryū Ishida (as Uryo) #Bawabawa (as a camel) #Kon (as The Magic Lamp) #Kisuke Urahara (as Ura Vira) #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Ururu Tsumugiya #Rukia Kuchiki (as Rukiruki) #Renji Abarai (as Ren Jin) #Yoruichi Shihōin #Ikkaku Madarame #Kenpachi Zaraki #Wakame Ambassador #Byakuya Kuchiki #Isane Kotetsu #Retsu Unohana Fights References were made to the following fights: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai: Rematch *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Madarame *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * * Other powers: * Trivia *This episode marks the 10 year anniversary of the Bleach Manga. *This episode was based on a color spread from the manga which was later reprinted in the All Colour But The Black Artbook. *Some of the treasures in Ura Vira's treasure room are based on ''Bleach ''characters and items, such as: :*Paintings of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Chōjirō Sasakibe, and Isane Kotetsu :*A statue of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, with the symbol of the Gotei 13 on its base :*A stuffed Sajin Komamura's head. :*Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, as a statue. :*A helmet shaped as Mayuri Kurotsuchi's head :*A painting of the flowers of the Gotei 13 Divisions :*Ikkaku Madarame's Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. :*Kon as the lamp Rukiruki (and later Ren Jin) resides in. *The element of a minute Rukia also appeared in the Bleach Pilot Chapter. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes